sonny with love
by letnotsgettoocarriedaway
Summary: just guess what happens when an old girlfriend returns, stopping at nothing to get her ex back....again. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!
1. yelled beginnings

Sonny and Chad, Chapter 1

Sonny goes over to the "Mackenzie Falls" studio to talk to Chad about the stupid rivalry between the two shows and to somehow end it. She knocks on his dressing room door.

"Come in!" Chad says, so she bursts in.

Chad looks at Sonny in shock, for he has never seen her so infuriated!

"Sonny, hasn't anyone ever told you not to bang up the door when you are invited in?"

"You may not have noticed but there is not a single dent in this door visible to even the dressed eye!" Sonny slammed the door shut.

"Are you locking me up in my very own dressing room?!" Chad asked, with a grin spread over his face.

I think he was happy that he and Sonny were about to have a moment alone, where he ca be caring and drop the ridiculous "I'm an obnoxious pretty-boy" act.

"No im shutting the door so you won't be as humiliated as you would be with an open one!"

"O, so you _do_ care?"

"Do I, Chad? Do I _really_?"

"HEY! Do NOT use my phrase! All you do is… kill it. Now, tell me the real reason you are here, so you can leave."

"Don't you think that this whole "feud" thing is a little bit juvenile?"

Chad waited for a moment while he watched Sonny stand there, fuming in her anger. _Hey, Sonny looks kind of cute when she is angry!_ He thought, but he quickly shooed that thought away. Then, shaking his head and grinning slightly to make Sonny go crazy, he said "No."

"You know what, im sorry I even came over here_._" Sonny turns around and tries to open the door, but it won't budge. "Um, Chad?"

"What?"

"Um, your door is kind of, um, stuck."

"Is it, Sonny? Is it _really_?"

"Now is so not the time for your stupid catchphrase." Sonny said calmly, but almost through her teeth.

Chad walks up to Sonny and tries to help her by puling on the door knob with her. They pull and pull, when, eventually, the door knob just flies off, sending Chad and Sonny flying backwards. Somehow, Chad ended up on top of Sonny. They lay there for some time, gazing into each other's eyes. But the Sonny snapped out of it.

"Get off of me, Cooper." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"O, right, sorry"

Chad gets off of Sonny and gets up, extending a hand to help her up. She takes his hand and looks into his eyes with a slight glare in hers. But really, all she wanted to do was swim and gaze into those blue eyes. She quickly shooed that thought away.

"So what do we do now?" Sonny asked, walking to the other side of the room.

"For once in my life, I don't know." Chad said, somewhat staring into space.

"O! _Now_ the great Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't know something! You know, if you weren't such a jerk, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't slammed the door…"

"I only slammed the door because I was INFURIATED by your jerkness!"

"Well, maybe you should ignore my jerkness!"

"Well maybe your jerkness is so in my face that I can't ignore it! I must know, Chad, have you ever stopped to think about anyone besides yourself?"

"Sonny?"

"What!?"

"Shut up"

With that, Chad gently grabs the back of Sonny's neck and abruptly pulls her in for a kiss. He pushes himself into the kiss just as Sonny is pushing herself into it. They wrap their arms around each other, Sonny's around his neck, Chad's around her waist and around her neck. Then they hear someone picking at the lock. They quickly pull away. Portlyn opens the door and, looking at Chad, says,

"You do know that we start shooting in 5 minutes, do you?"

"Yea, I'll be right there." Chad says. Portlyn leaves, wondering why there was a bit of yelling going on between Chad and Sonny, and then why it suddenly stopped.

"Well, I'd better go." Sonny said,

"Bye. I'll see you around." She turns around and leaves Chad smiling and looking after her. As she walks to the "So Random!' set, she jumps and smiles with glee.

The next day, Sonny is in her dressing room, just hanging out since Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora are all out of town for a few days. She hears a knock at the door and goes to open it.

"Hi" Chad says and smiles shyly. "I was wondering if we could talk, about, well, um, you know…"

"Yea, sure, come in."

Sonny lets him in and closes the door behind him. She watches him sit down and notices with how much grace he walks, wishing she could walk like that, too. Sonny shakes her head and tries to pay attention so that she wouldn't look like a fool. And that would be especially bad after yesterday. She sits down, with Chad watching her, thinking of how beautiful she looks in the purple top with the puffy sleeves stopping at her elbow, showing and emphasizing the delicacy and gentleness of her hands (even though he thought that THAT would be impossible).

"That top looks good on you" Chad stuttered out, hoping that Sonny will recognize the sincerity he was trying to convey in his words.

"Oh, thank you." Sonny smiles, blushing a bit, practically on top of the world that the great Chad Dylan Cooper complimented someone besides himself, and that the person to receive the compliment was her. Since yesterday, all Sonny could think of was the boy who kissed her unsuspectably, the boy who gave her the best kiss she could ever have imagined. She had had a lot of time to think about it, and she knew that she liked Chad. I mean really, _really,_ liked Chad. She didn't go with the rest of the 'So Random!' cast to Seattle because she was waiting for Chad to show up and talk to her. And here he was, sitting on her day bed, about to talk to Sonny about the kiss that neither of them will ever forget.

"So, about, um, yesterday, I cant really let this go, and its been bothering me since yesterday, but this question keeps bugging me, so um… here goes…" Chad was rubbing the back of his neck, looking on the floor at his feet, fearing the meeting of his and Sonny's eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, _Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER gets nervous, so why are my palms sweating in front of this girl? Why cant I look her in the eye and think of a good and rude remark? Why cant I get her out of my head? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love with a girl, girls fall in love with ME! Why isn't this applying to this girl, the one girl I want falling in love with me for other reasons than the attention? _"What did you think of the, um, the kiss?" Chad could feel his cheeks burning up.

Sonny was sitting on her mirror counter, in shock. _Chad Dylan Cooper wants to know what __I__ thought about the kiss? Does that mean that he likes me? I hope so!! Because, I think I like him, a lot. I mean, why else can't I get him out of my head? Yea, I definitely like him. Maybe even love? Or at least falling in love. I might not love him yet, but I DEFINTELY am falling in love, so soon, I will love him. Well, I think he just implied that he likes me. Im going to say everything. I am going to tell him that that was the best kiss of my life. I'm going to tell him that I can't get him out of my head. Ok, ready? Set? Go? _"Chad, this isn't easy for me to say, but, um," Chad looked down, trying to hide the grief in his face, thinking that she was about to say that the kiss was a mistake, and that they should forget about it. _But it felt so right! Why, Sonny, why? _"That kiss was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, and I can't stop thinking about it, nor can I stop thinking about you, and…" She rushed all of those words out that Chad barely had any time to comprehend them. But when he did, he smiled very, very, very widely, causing Sonny to smile just as wide. Chad walks up to her and gently takes the hands that he thought of not too long ago. "Really? Or am I just hallucinating and dreaming?" Sonny, jumping off of the counter and wrapping her arms around Chad's neck, gently whispers into his ear, "You're not dreaming, nor are you hallucinating. Its reality." She draws her face from Chad's ear back to the front of his face, letting her lips skim his cheek, and softly kisses him, letting her lips linger in his. But as if Chad would let her go! He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip on her waist softly but securely, lifting her slightly off of the ground to take off the strain of bending their necks. Sonny pulled herself closer to Chad and tightening her grip on his neck just as her tightened his grip on her waist. Accidentally, she knocks the two of them over onto the day bed, but neither of them bothered to pull away. Chad and Sonny rolled over so that Sonny was lying on her back and so that Chad was lying on the couch, but the top half of his body curves over the top half of Sonny's body. Unfortunately, they have to pull away for some air.

Chad and Sonny gasp for breath. They could feel each other's chest moving up and down as they took in more air. They gazed into each others eyes, savoring the moment, and smiling as wide as they could. After a few moments of beautiful silence, Chad spoke up.

"Wow, I didn't think that there could have been a better kiss than the one from yesterday, but apparently, I was wrong. Wow!"

"Chad, you stole the words right out of my mouth!"

"Well, maybe I should give them back" Chad grins and so does Sonny. With those smiles, they close in to each other for another kiss, but this one was lingeringly short, just a long touch. When they pull away they just smile and lie there for about 5 minutes.

"Want to go get some frozen yogurt?" asks Chad.

"Are you sure you want the others from 'Mackenzie Falls' to know that we kind of have a…thing?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Why don't we do this: you go get and extra large froyo, and take TWO spoons? Alright?"

"Always the bright one. I'll be back as quickly as possible!" Chad smiles, kisses Sonny's forehead, gets up and leaves, winking right before closing the door behind him. Sonny watches him go, and stares at the door with a smile spreading extensively across her face. "I think that I definitely love him" she said to herself. And with that, she sighs and falls back onto the day bed, with her feet dangling off of the edge.

Meanwhile, with Chad, he walks into the cafeteria. "Chaddy!" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend, Miley Cyrus, standing just a few inches from his face.

"What are you doing here, Miley?" he asked, with a disappointed look on his face that he tried to make as possible. But his rude nature kind of evaporated after the kiss with Sonny, and he didn't want it to come back. But, for Miley, and everyone else on this planet besides Sonny, he had to. "Stalking me again?" he chuckled with a smirk.

"O, come on! What, an ex-girlfriend cant show up on her ex-boyfriends set which is on the other side of Hollywood without seeming like a stalker?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I am a stalker'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be!" Chad takes the frozen yogurt and two spoons

"Chaddy, why are you taking two spoons? Is there a girl?!?!?!?!? O-la-la! Chaddy! And I thought your love life was over after me!" Miley winks and leaves. Chad shakes his head, knowing that Sonny is in danger. He knows Miley well enough to know that she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, no matter how extreme the measures may have to be. He turns around and heads back to Sonny's dressing room.

Chad walks into Sonny's dressing room. "Why, hello, there!" Sonny says and smiles wide. Chad completely forgets about his inconvenient encounter with Miley in the cafeteria and sits next to Sonny. Sonny takes her finger and dips her finger in the cup and scoops up some yogurt and licks her fingers. Chad is watching this.

"You know, Sonny, that was kind of… sexy, which makes you…sexy!" Chad laughs.

"Shut up, Chad! I am NOT sexy!" Sonny slightly pushes Chad's shoulder

"A: yes you are. B: O, I see how it is! Well, if you want to do it that way, then fine!" Chad dips his finger in the froyo cup, taking some froyo with his finger as he withdraws it, and dabs the contents of his finger on Sonny's nose. Sonny, having wiped the froyo off of her nose and having wiped it on a towel lying about, laughed and screamed in one as she got up and grabbed the nearest pillow and flung in lightly at Chad, smiling and giggling the whole time. Chad grinned maliciously, and, putting the cup of froyo onto the ground where it couldn't get kicked around, gets up and starts running after Sonny. She runs behind her armchair standing in the corner and Chad traps her. He quickly tries to run to Sonny in order to catch her, but Sonny runs away on the other end. She trips on the chair leg and falls. Chad comes rushing towards her.

"Sonny!" he kneels besides her on the floor. "Here, take my hand. Let me help you up." He gives her his hand, but Sonny takes it and, instead of getting up, she pulls his hand so that Chad falls onto the ground.

"You fell for it again, Chad!" she laughs, with Chad gives her narrow glares, but a smile breaking through on his lips. Catching her off guard, when Sonny was laughing and distracted, he turned to her and started tickling her, tickling her sides, stomach, legs, and neck. At on point, Chad tickled a spot on Sonny's stomach which caused her to sit up. As she did, her lips collided with Chad's. Convenient because Chad's hands were already on her sides from tickling her, he wrapped his arms tightly around the top half of her body, pulling her as tightly to him as he possibly could. His right hand slowly slid down Sonny's back onto the small of her back, pulling her in even closer than before. Sonny's hand slid on Chad's neck and into his hair, grabbing a tuft of it at the bottom and pulling herself closer to him. They broke apart for a small breathe and kissed each other again, not even bothering to open their eyes.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Miley walks in. Chad and Sonny quickly break apart and turn their heads to the doorway only to see her leaning against the wall. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She pretends to zip up and lock up her mouth and to throw out the key. Just before she leaves, she winks at Chad "Chaddy, you do know what that means, don't you?" Chad nods. "Good. See you soon!" With that, Miley turns around and walks away.


	2. funny stroy, its a cave mishap

Previously on sonny with love:

Sonny and Chad had a slight fight that only ended with Chad telling her to shut up and kissing her. The next day, Chad comes over to Sonny's dressing room and they basically tell each other that they like each other. Events lead to Chad getting a froyo and running into his ex, Miley Cyrus. Back at Sonny's dressing room, Chad and Sonny kiss, but Miley walks in on them. "You do know what this mean, right?" she said, and walked away. (im so sorry, im not really good at summaries, but since I may not be updating that often, I might as well right a short summary for you guys so you wouldn't have to read the previous chapter. But it sucks, and im sorry and I hope you aren't upset with this. Again, sorry)

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I do not own any of the characters, but I wish I did. I only own the semi-good plot. 

Chapter 2

While Miley was talking, Chad unconsciously tightened his grasp on Sonny's waist so that she was pressed upon him as closely as possible, his head leaning against Sonny's skin right underneath her collar bone. He sat there, with Sonny in his arms and her arms wrapped around him, and with a shocked expression spread all over his face. This was not acting.

"Chad, can you please tell me why you have that terrified expression on your face before I go insane?"

"When Miley said 'you know what that means', all it meant was that she…" he couldn't continue.

"That she what, Chad? Is she going to tell everyone that we have a thing?"

"She won't do that. But she will go to any measures to get you out of my life. Even if it means kidnapping you and sending you to Timbuktu." He loosened his grasp on Sonny's waist, expecting her to leave and never turn back, or at least tell him to get out. It was, after all, HER dressing room.

After a moment of silence, Sonny spoke up. "Chad, you can tighten your grip again. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and lifted up Chad's face so she can look into those electric blue eyes, the eyes that were beaming with happiness. "I promise. No shipment to Timbuktu can keep me away from you." And with that, she gently touched his lips with hers.

A few days later, Sonny was sitting on the roof of stage 13, an old, abandoned set since the 70's. There, there was no Tawni criticizing her every move, no Zora eavesdropping, and no Nico or Grady, no matter how much she loved them (they _could _get annoying sometimes. Even Sonny must admit, there is a limit to every amount of joking). The only person that she missed was Chad, ever since their accidental get together. But they needed sometime away from each other.

Young love was blossoming, and just this morning, Chad asked her if she wanted to be his official (but secret) girlfriend. Of course, she said yes: there was no possible way to resist those eyes of his. They make Sonny melt every time she sees them. The two of them continued to meet in secret, preferably small closets where they would never be caught. But in the back of both of their minds, they had other reasons why a small space was better. Every single kiss was better than the previous one, and every time before a kiss, both Chad and Sonny thought that the kiss couldn't get any better than last time. But it did.

As Sonny sat on the roof, she saw Chad walking past the building. Standing not far from where Chad was now, was Miley Cyrus. _Ok, so Miley is going to try to steal my boyfriend. Had would never cheat on me, I know that. So, if I ever catch Miley with Chad, im going to assume that Miley dragged him into this. Ok, I can do this. Come on Sonny, you can do this. _"Come on, Sonny. You can do this. Be strong." And with that, Sonny lay down on the roof to get a good look at what's going on between the two. Luckily, Miley and Chad were within hearing range.

"Miley, what do you want?"

"I want you, Chaddy! What else is there to want? I have the perfect life, I have a great show, great friends, great parents, and great things. All that's missing is you. Make my life be the best there is?"

"I'm sorry Miley, but I'm a little too selfish for that. And anyway, your not worth the time of anyone, especially the time of mine. And also, give me one good reason that should leave someone I love" With that, Chad turned on his heel and walked away.

"Ok, but prepare yourself!" Miley called after him, a malicious grin spreading wide over her face.

As Chad was walking, he saw Sonny sitting up on the roof top. He caught her eye and motioned for her to come down. Once she came out of the building, Chad grabbed her hand and led her into the woods to his secret hiding place, running. Once they got there, Chad turned around and Sonny ran right into him, since she had no time to stop after his abrupt turn. He caught her, and steadied her. Chad beckoned Sonny to sit on the couch next to him. Once she did, he spoke up.

"So, how much of that did you exactly hear?"

"Well, there wasn't much to hear, but anyway, all of it. And by the way, I love you, too." Sonny smiled, just as Chad was beaming and they leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was filled with so much passion, that they toppled over onto the long side of the couch. (Repeat of 2nd part of Chapter 1 much?)

The hiding place he liked to call his second home after _The Falls_ was a large cave, so it was funny to him how no one ever found him when he was here. But he _was_ deeper in the cave. And the only people besides himself and now Sonny were the people who installed his TV, computer, lighting, 20-person couch (we couldn't let the great _Chad Dylan Cooper _have anything less than that, now could we? That's what he thought when installed this stuff in the first place) and fridge. Don't ask why, lets just say that he really needed his time alone, away from his co-stars and the annoying especially (PORTLYN!!!!!). Chad could stay in there for days, and now he thought he could stay in there forever as long as Sonny was by his side. All of a sudden, staying in the cave for a while was no longer an option, it was the only thing to do.

There was a huge slam, audible from anywhere in and outside of the cave within the stage unit. Then they heard a voice.

"So, Sonny, why don't we take a look at who Chad chooses now that his beloved is missing? Good idea? I know" a strange cackle followed the voice of Miley. Apparently she saw Sony run into the cave, but she didn't see Chad in front of her. Chad and Sonny tried to hold back the snickers for Miley's stupidity until she had. Once they were sure she left, the two of them broke down laughing with all of their might. Once they finished laughing, they started to talk.

"Sonny, even though I am here with you and the purpose of her plan has failed, we still have to find a way out."

"Wait, you have internet o your computer, right? We can just IM someone."

"That's brilliant Sonny! But how will we explain you and me being in the same cave? I mean….."

"Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady are supposed to be back from Seattle today. Nico will understand and he knows how to keep a secret. You know, in private he would always joke around that 'you and I have so much chemistry'. He even called me 'Mrs. Sonny Cooper'. Maybe there is some sense in that boy. Maybe, he saw what we just saw a long time ago."

"I have a gut feeling that we can trust him." Chad said, so Sonny went onto the computer and logged onto IM.

(On IM)

Sonny: Hey, Nico.

Nico: Hey, Sonny.

Sonny: How was Seattle?

Nico: Well, put it this way: you are so damn lucky that you missed it.

Sonny: Haha. Listen, we need your help.

Nice: We?

Sonny: Me and Chad. You were right.

Nico: I always am. You two are just so cute together! Now tell me how I can assist you.

Sonny: You know that cave behind stage 13?

Nico: Yea, what about it?

Sonny: Someone blocked the entrance, and we cant get out. Help??

Nico: Sure, no problem.

Sonny: and promise you wont tell a soul about me and Chad?

Nico: I swear. See you soon!

Sonny turned away from the computer and back to Chad.

"He said that he would be here soon." And she smiled.

"Well, while we wait, we should preoccupy ourselves with something." Chad said, hoping that Sonny would get the message. And she did. She walked up to the couch and sat next to Chad. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, and kissed him with passion. The only to thoughts that ran through both of their minds were '_wow' _and_ 'even if the whole world were on flames right now, I wouldn't have noticed' _. Slowly, Chad began to detach his lips from Sonny's. His head crawled to her chin bone, and slowly made it's was down the left side of Sonny's neck to the collar bone. He spent about 30 seconds there, caressing her neck line with his lips. He could hear Sonny's sighs of satisfaction. He gradually made his way back up to Sonny's lips. Sonny grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Chad's hand crawled down her spine to the small of her back, pressing her to him. All of a sudden, they heard a large 'BOOM'. They unwillingly pulled away from each other.

"That must be Nico." Chad sighed.

"Yea, it must be. Come to my room tomorrow? Same time as always?"

"What about Tawni?"

"O, right. Where can we meet, then?" and as if on cue, Nico walks in.

"You guys can use the spare prop room. Only one person has the key, and that person would be moi!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"you're the best, Nico!" and with that, Nico tosses Sonny the key to the spare prop room, smiles and walks away, leaving Sonny and Chad to another one of their make out sessions.

Its shorter than I want it to be, and im sorry for that. But at least I remembered to update, right? Hope you guys liked it. And, as always, REVIEWS ARE LOVED!

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~


	3. in a room, with a lucky guy

Hey, guys, this is my next installment for the story. Just like the last one, it may not be much more than 1500 words, because I might want to stop the chapter at one point or I may not have that much time on my hands and stuff. Of course, there are exceptions, like this chapter, which I discovered much later, but this is just a heads up. Sorry. Im trying to publish one chapter per week, but next week (March 14th – March 20th) might not work out, cuz im gonna be busy, but the week after that I have a whole week off and nothing better to do. Again, sorry, but wish me luck!!!!

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~

Sonny with love, Chapter 3

Chad's POV

I sat in my dressing room. _Mackenzie Falls_ was taking a month or two off of filming, before we must begin to shoot the new season. I took this extra time, while Sonny was filming her show, to think.

_Oh. My. God. What is happening to me? Since when do I fall in love with girls? I mean, Sonny is just, wow, words can't even explain. I think the _So Random!_ cast is getting suspicious. It's all Sonny's fault. If I weren't in love with her, I would still be insulting the cast, and calling them Chuckle City and stuff. O. My. God. Did I just say that I am in love with Sonny Munroe? I mean we are on whole different planets. Wait, but that hasn't stopped us in the past week and a half! Well, lets see, I can't get her off of my mind, I am always waiting around for her to show up, I always want to spend every free moment of mine with her, and I can even imagine her walking down the isle to Mendelssohn's wedding march towards me in a beautiful white dress, preferably in a back yard, just to keep it discreet, the way she likes. Wait, I'm even going out of my way to give her whatever she wants! Yes! I AM in love with Sonny Munroe! Even though I said it to Miley, that was just a slip out! And I couldn't say anything when she said that she loved me too! I love her, I know it, and she loves me back! Ow, my cheeks are hurting from all of this smiling. _And as if on cue, Sonny walks in.

"Hey, gorgeous!" ah, the sweet chirp of her voice, that I love.

"Hey, beautiful, how was shooting?" she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me. O! that sweet smell of perfume and her own delicate skin, the tingly feel I get every time she touches me. I love it, I love it, I can't be without it. I love her, I love her, I can't be without her.

"Wet!" I couldn't help but laugh "Hey! It's not funny!" but even she was about to break into laughter.

"Yes, it is. You know it is, and don't deny it, no matter how cute you look while doing so." I smiled.

"I am not cute!" no offense, but she was so oblivious to her own charm, kind of like Bella from the Twilight series. Yes, I, Chad Dylan Copper, a man, read the Twilight series. Not that bad, actually, I may add. Anyway, Sonny was just like Bella. Falling in love with someone she shouldn't really be in love with, not seeing herself as the great and most amazing being there is, always finding some sort of danger, even if it is just falling. Oh well, at least she is falling into MY arms. At least I get to steady her and make sure she's ok. At least im the one who can make a small joke and feel her gentle hand lightly hit me. At least im the one who gets a kiss as a sort of reward! Ha. I almost feel bad for all of the guys that look at her and cant have her. Almost, though, because, luckily, I have no idea how that feels. Lucky me,

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, yes you are, so don't deny it, Sonny!" I knew she loved it when I say her name, so I say as much as I can. Like I said before, going out of my way to make her happy. Although, saying her name makes my day as much as it makes hers. Two reasons. First, I love saying her name, it makes me feel that much closer to her. Second, she always responded to me saying her name by saying my name just as many times. Damn it. I love it when she says my name.

"Chad, Chad, Chad, I am not, so don't deny it, Chad!" it's just so cute how she says the same exact things I say in there situations! I cant help but smile.

"Yes, you are." So, to just shut her up (nothing offensive here, but how could she not see her own beauty?!?!?!) I kissed her. Mmm, the taste of her sweet lip gloss, strawberry, the one I bought for her, the scent of her in general. The feel of her soft lips on mine, the feel of her right hand grabbing a tuft of hair from the back of my neck to hold on, the feel of the left hand running up and down my right arm. The feel of her body pushing itself against mine to get closer, just as I was doing to get myself closer to her. What I wouldn't give to have all of this, I don't know. But I must be the luckiest guy in the world, since I get it all for free with only one condition: keeping our relationship a secret. How I thank Nico for that extra prop room!

Anyway, back to the greatest point of my day: being with Sonny. I wrapped my arms tightly around the top half of her body. As always, one hand couldn't help but slide down her spine to the small of her back to pull her closer. God damn it! I love that shiver follow my fingers as they slide down her back. Every single time we kiss, the kiss is better than the last! I cant believe it! It just doesn't seem possible! How? I don't know, and right now, I don't care. My lips are busy, and that's how I like it. And that's how I would keep it if neither I nor she had to breathe. And I'm sure she feels the same way. She told me, and a great actor can always tell when someone is lying, no matter how good the other person is at lying.

Soon, we pulled away. Sonny just sat there in my lap, right hand in my hair, left hand on my right arm, and I just sat in the chair, Sonny on my lap, my left hand on the small of her back, right hand wrapped tightly around her waist. We just sat there, not saying anything (there was no need), looking and gazing into each other's eyes.

Of course, Miley just HAD to come in here and ruin the moment. And damn it, did she look infuriated when she laid eyes on Sonny. It would have been funny if Miley wasn't the person you didn't want to mess with. She walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. It better not have locked, like before with me and Sonny. Locked doors were our thing!

"Chaddy! Why are you with her when you can be with me?!"

"What do you think, Miley? Maybe it has something to do with lack of sanity? O, wait, yes it does. And it's not really my fault that I love her instead of you. And by the way, don't ever call me 'Chaddy' again."

I think I shouldn't have said that. It may have pushed her over the edge. And what she did next made me regret being born.

She stepped towards me and Sonny. I could feel Sonny shrink into my body, and that only made me instinctively make me hold her tighter. Miley must have seen this, because the next thing I new, Miley had curled her hand into a fist and punched Sonny out of my arms. Then I saw Sonny collapse to the ground.

"Don't you want a tough girl as your girlfriend not some wimp?" but I couldn't think of a snappy remark. I didn't know of Sonny's state yet, whether she was in pain, or just plain unconscious, and that's all that mattered, really. But what Miley did next really pissed me off. She started kicking Sonny's body, which was now limply lying on the floor. I knew that she was unconscious. And there was only one thing that I could do. I secretly called security to take out the person who will come out of the room next, but gave them clear instructions to not go into the room. I pulled Miley off of poor Sonny. I could barely take my eyes off of her, and I could barely see. My eyes were just tearing up from watching her in such pain. I kicked Miley out, and security grabbed her.

"Be as rough as you possibly can, and put Miley Cyrus on the 'Banned Board'" with those directions, I left the 3 of them. I turned back to my room. I came in a locked it. I ran towards the fridge to get some ice, wrapped it in a paper towel, and ran over to Sonny. I took her up into my arms, and gently pressed the ice to her forehead to wake her up. You have absolutely no idea how relieved I felt when I saw Sonny's eyes flutter open.

Sonny's POV

The first things I felt when I regained consciousness was something cold pressed to my head, pain in my stomach, and someone's warm, invited hands wrapped around my waist. The first thing that I saw when opened my eyes was Chad's smiling face. Now, that I could get used to waking up to. All I could do is smile, and I think that that is all he could do, too.

"Could you do me a favour, and move the ice pack to my stomach?" was the only thing that I could say at this moment. Damn Miley! Even though I got knocked out, I still remembered the devil that caused the stupid pain. Chad laughed and lifted the ice pack, trying to place it on my stomach as gently as possible. Even with his efforts didn't make the pain of touch go away. I tried my best not to show it. "That's going to leave a mark in the morning!" I tried to laugh, but it hurt. I could see it on his face that he was with me in pain, so I tried to change the subject, but only somewhat succeeded.

"What happened after I, um, kinda…"

"Passed out?" you see, we kind of have this thing where we finish each other's sentences. Its kind of pathetic, I know, but we cant help it. We know each other so well, and the finishing each other's sentences thing just makes me feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside!

"Yea, that. So what DID happen?"

"Well, Miley kinda started kicking you once you fell onto the ground, and then I kicked her out. Don't worry, I made the guards put her name on the 'banned board'."

"What if she disguises herself?"

"I _do_ have a bunch of guards certified to recognize anyone in a disguise. I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I can only have the top people working for me!" I just couldn't help but role my eyes because of this. I know Chad is joking, but still, he can be a little bit egotistic sometimes. But to be honest, its kinda cute!

All of a sudden I felt the ground leave from underneath me. It took me a second to realize that Chad had picked me up bridal style, and was carrying me towards the couch.

"What are you doing, Chad?" again, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I don't think you can walk without major pain for a while, and I couldn't be caught carrying you to your set: people can't think of me as "caring"! So you might as well stay and watch a movie with me!" he smiled.

Aw, he was so sweet! And yet he still cared about his reputation. Same old, same old Chad. But at least around me he was someone else! Yay. O my goodness. I could just swim in his electric blue eyes for days and days on end. If I could, I would make sure his strong warm arms were wrapped around me all of the time. I loved that fact that his shirt was either really loose or tight, so I could run my finger up and down his rock hard abs. And damn, were they rock hard. It was very, very, VERY sexy. Just this thought made a menacing grin spread over my face, and Chad knew exactly what I was thinking. He sat down with me still in his arms and now on his lap, and took off his blazer, letting go of me. He took the remote control and turned on the TV. Both 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' were on, but we settled for 'Friends' instead. My stomach began to feel better so I sat up a bit more. Chad put his hand around my waist for support and I laid my head on his shoulder and put my hand to his chest. I played with the button on the top of his collared shirt until I accidentally opened it. Chad looked at me, laughing a bit, and then watched me as I ran my fingers on his abs. Soon, I wrapped my arm around Chad's waist, pulling myself closer to him. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

Chad's POV

Wow. She is so beautiful. She rested her head on my shoulder, and started playing with the top button on my collared shirt. Soon, it became undone. O that little devil. I couldn't help but laugh. After a while, her eyes closed, and I swear on my life that I have never seen anything more beautiful than Sonny with her eyes closed, her face in peace. I fell in love with Sonny all over again when I heard her calm and soft breath. I listened to it for a while, and soon, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	4. romeo and juliet with a crash

Hey, guys. I hoped you liked chapter 3! And thanks to everyone who reviewed all three chapters! It feels so good to get good reviews where people say that they like my work. Yea, so, here's chapter 4, and I hope you guys like it. And, as always, REIVEWS ARE LOVED!!! By the way, I really liked writing in Chad's point of view, so you will probably see a lot of that. Teehee. By the way, sorry I haven't been giving any summaries of previous chapters. Tell me if you want to, though, and I will try my best!

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING FANFICS? I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! :)

Sonny with love, Chapter 4

Chad's POV

My alarm clock starts yelling at 7:00 (I have it here just in case I fall asleep working on my lines or something. We can't have the Chad Dylan Cooper being late for work, now can we?), and I quickly shut it off not to wake Sonny. Then I turn to look at her. My eyes widen. Watching Sonny sleep was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Random strands of hair lying across her face, her eyes gently closed, evenly breathing in and out. Right now, I swear I am the happiest man on earth. Im surprised that she hasn't waken up from the beat she felt as her hand softly lay on my heart. Almost every part of our bodies' was touching as we lay side by side on the huge couch in my dressing room. I gently wiped most of the individual hair strands off of her face. Suddenly those beautiful, big, brown eyes fluttered open. The first thing she did was look at me and kissed my nose. It tickled, so I wrinkled my nose.

"Good morning, sunshine" I smiled "Haha, get it? Sunshine? Sonny? Haha!"

"Wow, Chad, wow. That's, just, um, just, great?" She asked it as a question. That is just too damn cute.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?"

"Good morning, gorgeous" she smiled

"I won't say that you're sexy, but you have to admit that you are so damn cute"

"Mmm, no I don't think so"

"Well, I think that the correct answer to this is yes, you are too damn cute"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Ha! Gotchya!"

"Damn you, o cuteness queen!"

This went on for a while, but in the end, I won, as always. I mean, I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper. So, yeah, I always win. Go me! And I also won because I spoke the truth and Sonny was being WAY too modest. After a while, she kissed me goodbye, left, and both of us started our days.

No one's POV

Later in that day, Sonny had the idea to invite Chad over to her house: Connie had gone to Wisconsin, so Sonny had the house to herself, and since Chad and she needed some privacy, she decided to take advantage of the vacant house. She picked up her phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad, its Sonny"

"Hey, Sonny! How are you?"

"I've been very good for the past, well, I don't know, 6 minutes?"

"You love me so much that you are counting the minutes we spending apart with dread? Aw, Sonny, I love you that much, too! But not in your stalker-y way!"

"Haha, hilarious, Chad, just plain friggin' hilarious!"

"Why, thank you, thank you very much,"

"OK… anyway, what do you say you come over to my house? I have the house all to myself, so no one can intrude, and we get so much privacy because some rooms are seriously lacking windows, and the backyard is totally protected. Well, what do you say?"

"I say, hell yes! I'll be there as soon as I can, just give me the address and I'll be there in a flash"

"34 Cranberry Lane. Got it?"

"34 Cranberry Lane?"

"Yes, Chad, 34 Cranberry Lane. You know, your tone is telling me that there is something special about this house, and since I live here, I must say the following: feel free to explain why its so special!"

"When you say 'something special', does that include the fact that all I have to do to get to your house is climb over from my balcony leading onto your balcony? You know, that would explain why I can see your back from my bedroom!"

Sonny turned around to look at her balcony, and saw Chad waving to her. She waved back and smiled widely with an evident and joyful look of shock on her face.

"O my goodness, that is so great! Then come over now! Its been 7 minutes and 23 seconds since the last time I saw you!" she laughed, and heard Chad laugh over the phone.

"Wait just 30 seconds, I'll be right there," Sonny saw Chad smile as he hung up the phone. She turned around and closed her phone. After a few moments, Sonny heard a knock on her the doors to her balcony. When she turned around she saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. She smiled and went to open the door.

"Mi casa est su casa! Haha"

"My house is your house, too, but I prefer that I come here by balcony and you go to my house by front door,"

"But, why?"

"It seems more 'Romeo and Juliet' that way," Chad smiled.

"Aw, Chad, that is so cute!"

"Thank you! Wait a minute! Did you just make my stating the truth of your cuteness backfire?"

"Yea, pretty much,"

"Sketchy…"

"Anyway. But what about your mom or dad? You want them to know? You're ok with that?"

"I live by myself"

"O, wow, and how is that exactly treating you?"

"Very well, I might say"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, first of all, I want to kiss, since I haven't kissed for 8 minutes and 56 seconds!"

"Silly, silly Chad. Fine, you can kiss me" she laughs at her sarcasm.

Chad leans in and, barely but still a little touching Sonny's lips, speaks.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe"

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper" and with that, they kissed.

Sonny's POV

3 days after I found out Chad was my backyard neighbor, I was walking down the halls to Chad's dressing room in the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio when I heard someone coming. I quickly hid behind a pole, because I wasn't really supposed to be here. I mean, all of these people here thought that Chad and I were distinct enemies, like we were actually were 2 weeks. O my goodness! We have been dating for 2 weeks! Haha, sorry I didn't mean to freak out about that, but I'm excited! He's my first boyfriend since the only boyfriend I've ever had, in Wisconsin. But he ended up cheating on me with my best friend. Well, it happens every once in a while. But it just had to happen to me. I just hope that Chad doesn't find out, because he will probably ask and I will probably cave in and tell him, and then end up crying and Chad already thinks I'm a wimp probably. I really don't know why he is sticking around. O well, as long as he's happy, I have absolutely nothing against him being here.

So I hid behind the pole and saw Portlyn coming with… o my goodness, with Miley! Wasn't she banned from the _Mackenzie Falls _set a few days ago? So this is what I heard:

"So, Miley, what are we going to do about Chad?"

"Well, I think that we have a great start now that you and I have teamed up against Chad and Sonny being together, I think we have a good base!"

And that's all I needed to hear. I sprinted to Chad's dressing room, and burst in without bothering to knock.

No one's POV

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"I just heard and saw Miley, plotting against us with Portlyn, your own cast member,"

Chad waited a minute, and so far it looked like he believed her, but then he exploded.

"O, I get it, Sonny Munroe, I understand everything now! You plotted to go out with me, trick me into licking you, and then you probably paid Miley to show up, knowing her old ways, and then had Miley make Portlyn team up with her so that I would go against her, _Mackenzie Falls_ would fall apart because of it, and then your little show would be number one! Very smart, Sonny, very smart. I congratulate you for the brilliantness that you acquired from Chuckle City, but you are not fooling me. Get out. Now!" he flung his hand towards the door and looked up to Sonny. He saw her eyes filled with tears, and it hurt him. His heart and 4 walls cracked. But he couldn't care right now. He knew what he had to do. Sonny came bursting out of his room. Miley and Portlyn saw her running out, and crying.

They waited an hour until entering Chad's dressing room.

"Hey, Chaddy," Miley said.

"What are you doing here, Miley? Didn't you already get your pay fro trying?"

"Wait, you and Sonny broke up?"

"Yes,"

"Hey, Miley, we did our job without even having to lay a finger on Sonny!" Portlyn and Miley gave each other a high five

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well, Miley and I were planning on getting you and Sonny to break up or be separated by an ocean or something, but we didn't have to do a thing!" and with those words, Chad's heart and 4 walls came completely crashing down.

"So, now," Portlyn continued, "All that is left to do is for you to choose which one of us you want to date!"

But Chad didn't bother to answer. He bolted out of the door as quickly as he possibly could to stage 3.


	5. forgive me?

Hey guys, sorry for the major delay, but I have been extremely busy the past week with 17 tests crammed into 4 days, and, well, you can imagine what kind of hell that can be and what little free time I have. And I also have no idea what to do, so if you have any ideas that you are willing to suggest to me, I would love you for the rest of my life. I apologize with all of my heart, and hope that you guys forgive me.

With all love possible,

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~

p.s. thanks for all of the reviews for the past chapters. I really appreciate them and I am sorry I have not been able to get back to you guys and thank you. But for now, THANK YOU SO MCUH!!!!!!! 3

Sonny with love chapter 5 forgive me??

Chad's POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, I mean, at first it all made sense. I would love Sonny, she would break up with me, I would tell Portlyn that I hoped she was happy in a sarcastic manor, and Portlyn would have no idea what I was talking about and one event would lead to another until Mackenzie Falls broke up and So Random would be number one, and all they had to do was watch. But then Miley came up to me with Portlyn and that's just what made my world crash down completely. How could I be such an idiot? Now all I could do was do anything to win Sonny back, and hope with all of my heart that she can forgive me.

I quickly bolted out of the doors, ignoring the confused shouts of my name made by Portlyn and Miley. I knew where Sonny was headed. Somewhere she always went. No matter what happened, who did it, or how it happened, there was only one place anyone would find her at times like these. The top of Stage 13, the old abandoned stage. That's where she was the day she and I got stuck in the cave, my hiding place. So why shouldn't she be there now?

I ran with all of my might to stage 13, and found her on the roof. I ran up the fire escape and all I heard were sobs. Should I turn away? Is she in too much pain to face me? Should I give her some space? Yes, yes, yes. but I had to go. No matter what the price will be, I have to apologize before this sinks in. before its too late. Before the time passes by. I just stood there where she couldn't see me and thought. I spaced out and didn't even notice her turning her body completely towards me on the ground. I only snapped back into reality when she spoke up.

"Chad, what do you want? Haven't you already said everything hurtful you want to say? Haven't you accused me of everything I've done? Or are you going to start blaming me for global warming or the Iraq war?"

"I'm so sorry," wait, that's it? That's al I have to say? No, I have more to say. She began to open her mouth but I couldn't let her say anything before I finished. "Before you say anything else, let me finish. I'm so sorry for blaming you for such a cruel thing. It's just, I would never expect this sort of thing from Portlyn, and when you told me, I was very surprised. I think I was mad at mainly myself for letting one of you in, either you or Portlyn, but since Portlyn is on my cast, and I have known her since I was 2, I sort of decided to blame you. See, everything seemed so reasonable that way. I never meant to hurt you; I was just caught in the rage of the moment. I knew that I was wrong the moment that Miley walked into my dressing room with Portlyn. I'm so sorry, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I ended my "speech" there, and now all I could do is wait.

"Thank you," she said after a long silence, "I really appreciate the apology. But I'm going to have to think about it for a while. Sorry" and with that she walked away, leaving me staring at her back as she stepped down the fire escape.

Sonny's POV

That was one of the most sincere apologies I had ever heard in my life. And trust me, I have heard plenty. I wanted to forgive him that very moment, to kiss him with all of my heart, to wrap my arms around his neck and just close my eyes and intake the scent of him. But I couldn't. It felt so right, yet wrong. I will forgive him, soon, I know it, but I'm not ready yet. I just need sometime to think. I mean, that was a hard blow he hit towards me. Just give it some time, I kept on telling myself, it will be ok soon. All that was left to do was walk away and come back later. Or maybe not come back at all.

No One's POV

Later on Sonny walked home from the So Random! set and walked up to her room. That night it started to rain harder than it had ever rained in the past 3 years in Hollywood. Sonny lay in her dressing room, thinking, and looking out into the rain. She thought about Chad, and how happy she was with him. He was her first love, and that apology was amazing. It may have even brought tears to her eyes. She stood up and looked to her balcony and saw Chad sitting on his balcony, which wasn't far from hers, soaking wet from the rain, looking out onto the ocean. He was sitting there motionless, his head resting on his hands. Sonny stood there, observing him.

All of a sudden, she saw something that she thought she would never see in her life. She saw Chad Dylan Cooper (of all people) shed a tear. She saw a single tear run down his face. And she knew it wasn't rain, for this tear glistened in the light that shone through the thick clouds. this tear was what made Sonny want to forget everything. As if the tear was some sort of trigger, all was forgiven. Sonny ran to her balcony, opened her door, climbed out, and slowly approached Chad.

"Hey," she said cautiously.

"Hey," he replied, not looking up. He was too scared to look up. He thought he knew what was happening next. He thought she was about to break up with him for good, that he did too much damage to be forgiven.

"Um, I guess I have something to tell you," Sonny said hesitantly. How do you tell someone they are forgiven without seeming like an ego-maniac? _Well, _she thought, _I might as well show it. I think that's a better plan. _

Chad sat there with his eyes shut waiting and expecting the worst. But instead, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his. After a lingering moment, Sonny pulled away from the kiss. Chad and Sonny looked into each others eyes, and they both heard the unspoken agreement: all was forgiven, all was forgotten, these two where back together.

I'm so sorry for the late chapter, and I'm also sorry for the short chapter. Once again, if you have any ideas that you are willing to suggest to me, I will love you until the end of my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Xoxo gossip girl

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~


End file.
